


Off the Market

by JasnNCarly



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2019-06-12 02:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15329841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Roman is not intimidated by Nikki's past.





	Off the Market

**Off the Market**  
  
They know what their real problem was – which only makes the feud fire between the two of them; both grabbing a mic and exchanging as a PG rating would allow between them.  
  
Neither of them doubted she was in the back, arms crossed to push her curves to a more ample position as her full lips fidgeted with another – debating whether to respond to gossip or cheer one of them on.   
  
Roman smiled at image of her in his mind, shaking off Cena’s low blow, before using his belt as a metaphor for something else, “You miss it don’t you, Cena? Having all eyes on you as you possess something that everyone wants, yet no one’s allowed to have.”  _Bamb_ , the comment caused his pronounced jaw to tighten as he abruptly stopped his pace; Roman chuckled at this, adjusting the belt on his shoulder, “It’s too bad that what’s done is done. There’s no going back, and title runs – among other things – are a thing of your past.”  
  
~*~  
  
“Nikki, tell me you’re going to do something about this.” Brie held her thumb and index finger centimeters apart, “They’re  **this**  close to killing each other, and you’re going to see one of them injured – far beyond their ego.”  
  
“What the hell am I supposed to do?” Nikki checked to make sure they were the only two engaged in her drama, “I finally ended things with John, only to start having fu—spending time with Roman? I’m lucky no one’s fired me yet.”  
  
“So this thing with Roman? It’s just fun? No feelings there.”  
  
Nikki found it hard to answer, glancing at the monitor just in time to see Roman’s sideways grin – grey eyes lit up with the reds of RAW and hair flipped as he puffed his chest out – the signal to Cena that this drama had only begun.  
  
~*~  
  
Nikki had no time to think, to make a single inquiry, as Roman stepped aside and let her into the hotel room; her overcoat and purse had barely hit the plush carpet before his large hangs latched onto her hips.  
  
Though his hold forced her against a wall, his touch had created a barrier behind her head to protect her from the impact; his opposite hand at the small of her back forced her curves to press against the firmness of his endless muscles.  
  
They should have asked each other a thousand questions, forced their hormones to calm the hell down as they got real about the bond developing between them.  
  
His hands didn’t busy themselves with the zipper on the back of her dress; instead, he pulled at the fabric with one movement that allowed him to get view of the red lace keeping her bust tightly in place. She forgot reason used her excited smile to prove his body to harden against her.  
  
Though she oozed sex, it was no secret how they found themselves here.   
  
Failed relationships that twisted them into tangled limbs and anxious moments between shows; however, it was difficult to care about consequences when they were together like this.   
  
As her hands traveled into his curly tresses, the plush touch of her lips caressing his neck and that  _one_  fucking spot near his earlobe, Roman continued to allow his body to lead him – to hell with his heart and mind. Neither one was necessary to them.  
  
~*~  
  
_“Nikki’s in trouble, King.”_  
  
Get up. Grey eyes glued to the monitor, Roman tried to will her upward. It was pay-per-view, and everyone was supposed to push through the pain. Now, as the Divas began to get equal time, the spotlight on her caught every imperfection and helped to magnify it for fickle fans.  
  
The referee threw up the ‘X’ sign, and Roman panicked, heading towards the Gorilla position; he froze upon seeing a worried Cena pacing back and forth as the match continued.  
  
It was suicide to go against Cena; his position could easily shoot down Roman’s with one bad move. His reputation was building, storyline stirring in all the right places.  
  
A loud scream, verging on a screech, caused Roman to forget his better senses as he watched Paige attempt to get Nikki in position for the finisher.   
  
Stopping Cena from exiting the Gorilla position, Roman stood guard.   
  
He might not be able to race to the ring, but he could make sure Nikki didn’t set herself up for another epic fall.   
  
~*~  
  
“This isn’t necessary, you know?”  
  
It wasn’t. This was a huge step that neither of them seemed truly ready for, and it was driven forward by all the wrong things – jealously, amplified lust, and empathy. None of those things screamed love, especially as he made sure she was comfortable in a home that Cena had bought.  
  
It was a muscle tear, but they predicted a quicker recovery than she anticipated. Still it required her to rest a few weeks, something a champ could not truly afford.  
  
Roman did not want to add to her discomfort, to finally reveal details regarding her injury – to mention that Cena had wanted to go to her…to give away that Cena might still want her back.  
  
“Although, I do kind of like you waiting on me hand and foot.” Nikki used her good leg to poke him with her perfectly maintained pedicure, flirtatiously working the same foot into his lap and began a small massage, “And since we do have some time to ourselves, there are other things you could do to help me rest, you know?”  
  
Roman wanted to tell her the truth, try to decipher his anger in the heat of the moment and the looks they got on the night of her injury; yet every thought dissolved as she pulled her tank top off and revealed her bare, strongly maintained upper form.   
  
Roman planned to replace the sun’s kiss with his own along every curve of her body, putting off endless questions to prove himself in the most nonverbal way possible.


End file.
